


Canada x Reader - Happy Birthday, Mattie~

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Reader saved Canada from having to host a World Meeting on his birthday, she spends time with the entire FACE family, celebrating Canada's birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada x Reader - Happy Birthday, Mattie~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Canada! Hope you enjoy sharing a birthday with me! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Canada. :3

Canada sighs sadly as he walks into the World Meeting, not really wanting to be here on today of all days. Even worst is that he’s hosting the Meeting, so he has to be here. Did some of the other countries find this funny? To make him host the Meeting on his own birthday....

The other nations walk in the room and he receives sympathetic looks from France, England, America, and (Y/n), his closest friend not in his family. They know what today is for him and feel sorry for him having to be here today. 

He just half-smiles at them and gestures for them to sit down. (Y/n) sighs audibly, gaining the attention of the other countries. “Vhat is it, (Y/n)?” Germany asks, concerned for her.

“It’s just...today is Canada’s birthday and he shouldn’t have to host a World Meeting on today of all days.” Germany looks thoughtful for a moment. 

“I agree. Anyvone reject postponing the Meeting for anozher day?” Everyone shakes their heads. “Zhen it’s official. Zhe Meeting shall happen tomorrow instead.” 

Canada smiles and walks over to his family as the rest of the nations leave the room to go other places. “Merci, (Y/n).” He says quietly, causing the (h/c) girl to smile.

“It’s nothing, Mattie. I just couldn’t see you suffer through a meeting on your birthday…” She blinks shocked when the other pulls her into a hug. She smiles and relaxes, leaning her head on his shoulder, returning the hug. “Anything you want to do today, Mattie?” 

He pulls back slightly, “I don’t care as long as I’m with you all.” He says truthfully, causing them all to smile. 

France smiles wider, “‘Ow about some lunch first?” Everyone nods, liking the idea of food. “I know just the place!” He announces, leading them out of the conference room.

They all walk to the restaurant, as it’s a pretty warm day in Canada. Canada grins slightly when he recognizes one of his favorite pancake restaurants, glad that France remembered. They all go in and are seated, ordering their drinks. They quickly decide what they want to eat and order their food, which quickly arrives.

The rest of the FACE family and (Y/n) smile when Canada drowns his pancakes in syrup, glad that he’s happy. They all eat, talking to each other, (Y/n) being treated as part of the family. After lunch, they head out into the city, deciding to head to a nearby garden to spend some time before viewing the various museums in the city. Even America seems excited about the museums, as he knows that going there will make Canada happy. 

They explore and (Y/n) shyly gives Canada one of the white trilliums, causing him to softly smile. She knows that it’s a flower that is popular in Ontario and decided that it would be a sweet gesture to give one to him as he’s her crush. The rest of the FACE family knows that, but Canada, and that’s why they treat her as part of the family. He returns the favor by handing her a (f/c) (f/f), causing her to smile happily. 

After spending some time in the garden, they start going to various museums in the area, all of them enjoying different aspects of the art and history. They spend a few hours doing this and head to a fancier place for dinner, the rest of the FACE family and (Y/n) glad that they have Canada’s gifts with them. 

After dinner, they head to a park while the weather’s still enjoyable and they all sit on at a picnic table to easier give Canada his gifts. France and England got him a scrapbook/photo album, that’s filled with pictures of their whole family, including (Y/n) in a lot of them. Canada smiles and thanks them before turning to America. America grins before handing him an envelope, which Canada opens curiously. His eyes widen when there’s five tickets to a Les Miserable performance that night, all of them loving the musical. 

He thanks America, who shrugs like it was no big deal. Finally, it’s (Y/n)’s turn and she hands him a box, which he opens eagerly. There’s a pair of stuffed animals in the box, one a polar bear and one a (f/a), causing him to smile. There’s also a necklace in the box, the charm in the shape of a maple leaf. He smiles and she helps him put it on, glad that he accepted the gift.

She looks curiously at the others, “Could you give us a minute? I have something I’d like to tell him…” 

England, France, and America look at each other before nodding and walking a few paces away. They’re still in hearing range, but it makes (Y/n) feel a lot more comfortable. Canada looks at her curiously and she takes a deep breath, trying to gather her courage.

She gets an idea on how to phrase it before saying, “How would you prefer someone to tell you they love you?” 

Canada blushes slightly at the thought before replying, “I would love the moment to be sweet and them to confess either in French or English, though I’d like the confession to be in French…”

She grins and nods, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek, causing his blush to darken. “Well, then… Je t’aime, Mattie…” 

He smiles softly and wraps an arm around her. “Je t’aime aussi, my maple leaf.” He leans in and kisses her gently, the kiss sweet and loving. She melts into the kiss before they hear applause. 

“Finally, dudes! I thought you’d never confess to each other!” America says, a grin on his face, England and France nodding. 

Canada and (Y/n) blush at that, causing the other nations to smile softly. “Come on, you two. It’s time to get going to the Les Mis performance.” 

Both Canada’s and (Y/n)’s eyes light up at that and together the FACE family and (Y/n) walk to the theater, excited to see the play. They watch the performance, all of them crying at one point or another in the play.

The rest of the night goes well, the rest of the FACE family leaving Canada and (Y/n) to enjoy the evening together. They hang out together until it’s dark, Canada walking (Y/n) to her home here. She thanks him and pecks him on the cheek before whispering “Happy birthday, Mattie~” to him. He smiles and heads home afterward, happier than he’s been in a long time.


End file.
